In general, gate structures of transistors include a gate insulating layer arranged on a semiconductor substrate and a gate arranged on the gate insulating layer. The gate insulating layer may be a silicon oxide layer, and the gate may be a polysilicon layer. However, a reduction in the size of semiconductor devices can result in a reduction in the thickness of the gate insulating layer and a reduction in the line width of the gate.